


Yellow Acacias

by AnotherWeirdoHere



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWeirdoHere/pseuds/AnotherWeirdoHere
Summary: Germany and Belarus fall into a coma. At first, everyone thought it was due the current countries' conditions, but they learn it was not. With a mysterious creature pulling them away and a few ghosts beckoning them, it only makes sense they would go along as well. What they discover will change the lives of everyone involved, and could lead to wars. It's up to them to ensure it never happens, but can they? Or will the world go into another pointless war?





	Yellow Acacias

It had been a week since Germany and Belarus were checked into the hospital. Normally, nations wouldn't be immediately put into the hospital, but there wasn't any other options at this time. They were in the hospital in London. That was where the summit was being held, during which they had just dropped without reason or worry. England would come in to check on the duo occasionally, but would still have no signs of them coming back anytime soon. Russia and Prussia were calling constantly, desperate to make sure their little siblings were all right. Of course England would update them on what was happening. He didn't have the heart to tell them though that they weren't showing signs of awakening. Even the doctor treating them suggested the "alternate solution", rather than trying to awaken them. England wouldn't allow it, and they spent a few more days in the hospital.

Almost two weeks after they were admitted, England got a call from Norway. "I found something."

"What do you mean you found something? Lukas we haven't done anything, I'm so confused-"

"Stupid creature. It's a stupid creature that has them and it's likely tied to Xiao which immediately means it's tied to Remus-" England held a hand up, even though Norway couldn't actually see him. "Slow down. What do you mean?" Norway sighed through his nose. " _Amor amissa._ That's what it is." England turned to the doctor and motioned that he was leaving the room. Once out, he cleared his throat. "Love lost? That's latin." 

"I know it's latin. That's the name of the creature." 

"Oh. Well that's a little on the dot, don't you think-"

"That doesn't matter right now. We need to bring them to your house in order to come up with our solution." England's eyes widened. "Why  _my_ house? Why not  _yours_?" Norway growled. "Because yours is better suited for this, and it's the closest one." After a few seconds of silence, England finally responded. "Ugh- fine. I'll try to pull them out and into my car. Could you contact their families for me? Something tells me I'm going to be a little busy." 

 ~~

 "Yo, England!" England had his hand on the doorknob and a surprised look on his face. "Why are you here." France chuckled. "You left for two whole weeks. We had free range-" 

"Our  _kids_ , not you." France shrugged with a smirk. "Whatever." England sighed as he came in. "Fine, since you're here, do you think you can help me bring them in?" America and Canada got off the couch and started outside. Within five minutes, they were both brought in and laid in a bed in two of the guest rooms. "Have either Prussia or Russia contacted you?" He asked France. " _Non_. They don't know we're here." England walked over to the rooms, opening the doors. "What about Norway?" He asked again, walking into Germany's room. "He said he and Romania should be here soon. Hopefully soon enough, they don't deserve this."

"Who's that?!" America screamed from Belarus' room. Both men ran into the room, seeing no one. "America, who are you talking about?" France asked, walking into the room. "T-there was a dude. He had Legolas hair and was blond, looked kinda like Germany I think? I don't know, it was a very confusing experience-"

"England! Where is my baby  _bruder_?" There it was, the sudden feeling of an idiot nearing him. England whipped around and clasped his hands together as the albino man made his way up the stairs. "Prussia! How nice to see you! How are you?" Prussia walked up and pushed England out of the doorway, looking into Belarus' room. "Nah, wrong one." He then turned around and marched over to Germany's room. "Right one." He walked inside the room and beside his brother. "Okay, so what're you going to do England? Do a magic spell to wake him up, then I can take him home?" England sighed. " _No,_ Prussia. Norway, Romania, and I have to figure out what's wrong with them." 

"So, you can't do it by yourself?" England jumped at the voice and quickly turned around. " _Russia_! So glad you could join us!" Russia scoffed. "Sure, where is my sister?" England pointed towards her room. Russia marched in the room. England sighed in relief. Canada came up the stairs. "Norway and Romania are here." England followed him down the stairs and into the living room. "Where are they?" Norway asked. "They're upstairs in the guest rooms." He and Romania started up the stairs as England and Canada stayed behind. "Is everything going to be alright?" Canada asked timidly. "I hope so." England said with a sigh.

~~

It had been a couple hours since Norway and Romania arrived. Other nations had eventually come just to make sure they were okay, or if they needed to plan any funeral arrangements. The three were busily reading any books they could get their hands on. It seemed as though every sign pointed to this creature, and England wasn't so willing to tell their older siblings. 

"We have to tell them, England." Romania said with a slight chuckle. He was amused by England's honest fear of Prussia and Russia. "Okay... but I won't be the one to do it." He pointed to the other two. "You will." Romania laughed. " _Yeah right_. Like hell I'm going to risk my life for something like that!"

"I'll do it." Norway replied, not looking up from the book in his hands. "Huh, so he really does want to save our lives." Romania shrugged. "Who knew?" England sighed and shoved his closed book into Romania's torso. The three left the dark room and entered Belarus' room. "We found the answer!" Everyone in the room looked up. "Really?! What? What is it?" Ukraine asked, coming up to England. Norway walked in, holding the book. Prussia was behind him, a confused look on his face. 

"It's something dangerous. Something we need to deal with immediately." Russia looked up and made eye contact with Norway. "What is it?" He asked. 

"It's called an ' _Amor amissa_ ', a creature hellbent on making sure people can't experience love-"

"Love? I've known West all his life and let me tell ya, there's no way he's in love with anybody!"

"The same for Natalya. She doesn't know what love is, let alone feels it for anyone." Norway looked back to England with a slightly annoyed look. England gave him a knowing look and sighed. He walked forward, Ukraine in tow. "They would never let us know, especially considering the circumstances between you two." He pointed to Prussia and Russia. "What? What do you mean?" Russia asked confusedly. "This creature feeds on those who are in a complicated love. Typically the ones in a 'forbidden love' kind of setting." Prussia laughed loudly. "Yeah right. Okay mr. Magic man. Can you please just wake my brother up so I can take him home?" Norway shook his head. "It isn't like that. Right now, they're technically dead. We have to pull them out ourselves in order to wake them up."

"Okay, and how do we do that?" Russia asked, standing up. England and Norway looked between each other, then back to the other two. "You two have to tell them it's okay. And you have to be sincere in giving them a chance."

"A-K-A, you have to make up." Romania said, his chin on Norway's shoulder. After a few seconds, Russia and Prussia's laughter filled the room. "S...Sure, okay. And we also have to do the chicken dance at their wedding!" Prussia said, cackling. "Let me tell you, none of that is happening anytime soon. So there's no point in going with that solution." 

"If we don't, then they're dead." England's smile threw them off. "Wait... you're serious?" Prussia asked. England and Norway slowly nodded. "Yes. Why wouldn't we be?" Russia sighed. "Okay. What do we do?" 

"Wait you're actually going along with this?" England asked. "The sooner we pull her out, the less likely she is to die. Better now than ever." 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't necessarily a popular ship, but I love this ship and the history behind it! And yes, this does stem quite aways from the series, but I hope you can enjoy it!


End file.
